


[Podfic] take my hand, take my whole life too

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: 2019 Tony Stark Bingo, Round 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: ETA: streaming linkPodfic for "take my hand, take my whole life too," by FreyaS."Tony stands in front of the mirror and nervously adjusts the cuffs of his bespoke suit. He fiddles with the cufflinks shaped like the atoms of the element he created (a present from Rhodey for his forty-something birthday) and tries to breathe in slowly and calm his nerves. This is his fifth and probably last date with Steve and he wants to commemorate the moment with his most polished look. The suit is his armor and it’ll carry him through to the bitter end."Recorded for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square K4: Never meant to hurt you.





	[Podfic] take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take my hand, take my whole life too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954036) by [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS). 



> So much love and gratitude to FreyaS for giving me permission to podfic her heartfelt and much-needed story. I glove moo, Otta. ;)
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.
> 
> Music is borrowed from Ingrid Michaelson's cover version of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love."

  
  
[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qadct5ne31urk5d/take_my_hand.mp3/file)

24:16 || 46.7 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
